1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transaxle primarily intended for motor vehicle use, and more particularly, to a north-south automatic transaxle for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, motor vehicles require three basic components. These components include a power plant (such as an internal combustion engine), a power train and wheels. The internal combustion engine produces force by the conversion of chemical energy in a liquid fuel into mechanical energy of motion (kinetic energy). The function of the power train is to transmit this force to the wheels to provide movement of the motor vehicle.
The power train's main component is typically referred to as the "transaxle". Engine torque and speed are converted in the transaxle in accordance with the tractive-power demand of the motor vehicle. The transaxle is also capable of controlling the direction of rotation being applied to the wheels, so that the motor vehicle may be driven both forward and backward.
Typically, the transaxle includes two basic components. These components are a transmission and differential. The transmission is generally referred to as a manually actuated or automatic transmission. An automatic transmission is designed to take automatic control of frictional units, gear ratio selection and gear shifting. An example of such an automatic transmission is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,391, issued on Oct. 24, 1989, to Leising, et al. The differential is typically an arrangement of gears forming an epicyclic train for connecting two shafts or axles for the wheels in the same line, dividing the force from the transmission equally between them, and permitting one shaft to revolve faster than the other.
In recent years, transaxles have been orientated in an east-west manner or generally perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle. While this orientation provides several advantages, it has been desired to orientate the transaxle in a north-south manner or generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle It has also been desired to provide a north-south orientated transaxle which is more compact and meets specific needs and requirements of today's motor vehicle design.